On My Own
On My Own is the 8th song off Tha Carter by Lil Wayne. Lyrics In a 96 regal contraband On my way to the east to the laundromat Got to wash dat money and get on my ass Flip them bricks it be gone so fast I got to do something I done blown my last Dolla holla at ya boy I be on da ave In dat g pricko is what I am known to have If shit tend to be slow I put on a mask Make it halloween and take all ya bags I say holly hollygrove won't you go on and stab and Make these muthafuckas understand Look coach you pitching at me under hand But I am a designated hitter I adjust so fast Ya men designing women I am a one woman's man Cash money prince blow the trumpet man They say they want the drugs to stop but I am a major step back when my album drop I got dat wet crack flow out ya mammi's pot I got dat I got dat jet black four at ya mammi's spot I am trying to get dat dough I demand it now You panic now , you betta panic down For the neighbors be over here tearing it down This is weezy f baby I am crowned the prince Reel - repeat 2x This is my town, my home, this is my crown, my thrown, this is me on my own ,lets get it on wayne And the hand gun is so included don't get it confused I want no confusion and keep ya hoe i Don't want your contusions I make my hoes stop and let the dough keep moving A bitch over some money is a hungry nuisance Its money over bitches that I am going to keep provin' Its weezy f I got ya momma cruisin' out of all the hot boyz she say I am the coolest I brought my bag of oranges dis time to juice it It game is a bitch and I am trying to seduce I floss a awful lot and haters on trying to reduce it Put the laser on the 45 is iron you stupid On shot just to remind you nigga you dat fly lil nigga dats behind da trigger I am all chronic combined with liquor You will never see me like momma tigger An eighty's baby a fighting nigga , nigga I got it on my mind like a psychic nigga I am something you call pepper like a viking snake,see me over the viking stove I am lighting Bricks Or in the middle of the shoot out I am tighting clips Pop another one shoot back while lighting spliffs, are you catching my drift repersenting with My section on my belly and shit I am the prince Reel - repeat 2x This is my town, my home, this is my crown, my thrown, this is me on my own ,lets get it on wayne So roll the carpet out cause you are fucking with a nigga from the royal south See you are either in or you are out and you out stay in because them warriors are out, because Those vultures, cops, and those lawyers are out So I just open up the gate and let my holliers out No nigga I neva call your house I am probably some where taking toya out Not answer my phone man ignoring ya spose She leaving messages about me enjoying her mouth Hey I am ready to knock a boy in the mouth Give me the name naw better yet point him out Ai me and the streets got a joint accountiam from the streets dat you need to be warned about New orleans woadie put the gat in your mouth And if we feed you with alot of iron it will flatten you out A few roaches but never had no rats in this house, never telling one another leave dat in the House I always been a small hustler moving my packing out If I ever run into some trouble send my savages out These niggas talking sweet I will get dem cavaties out I got graveyard flyers man I am passing them out Hey bitch nigga get ya ass on the ground and bow down to ya majesty now I am the prince Reel - repeat 2x This is my town, my home, this is my crown, my thrown, this is me on my own, lets get it on